True Love?
by Scififan101
Summary: Korra isn't one of romance and love but when she meets a certain fire bender with a red scarf with a temper just like hers, will she ask the question "What is love?" Ok yes really bad summary, my first fanfiction. Please read, I promise it will be good. Btw I'm not following the tlok story line.


Chapter one:

Korra woke from her daydream to a warm breeze on her neck. She smiled and slowly opened her eyes, as her eyes adjusted her smile faded when she remembered where she was. It wasn't that she didn't being in Republic City or the fact that she was finally learning air bending, she loved both of them. It was just that Master Tenzin was a great teacher and everything, he just didn't really understand that she sometimes just needed to get out and away from the air bending island. She needed to go and have some fun in the city, not just to be here training all day. It didn't help her being the Avatar and all.

Korra sighed again and a swift movement stood from her chair in her room, out of the corner of her eye she could see the stadium, lights all around it, the games must be starting she thought. Korra walked over to her window, she placed her elbows on the ledge and rested her head on her hands. That was the place that she wanted to go, that's her idea of fun, she wanted to go and watch a pro-bending match but as it also turns out pro-bending was one of the things Master Tenzin hated. Korra's blue eyes shined from the lights that were pointing at the stadium, it was so bright.

She would give anything to be there, anything. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of anyway she could get the stadium. Korra's eyes shot open, tonight was the night Tenzin said he was taking his wife out to dinner and without him humming around the place that just left the kids and the order of the white lotus guards, they were very easy to sneak past, even easier since its pro-bending night and most of them are all crowded around the radio listening to the match. Korra smiled to herself from remembering such details.

She lifted herself up onto her window ledge and checked to see if any of the guards were in the area and with a quick jump off the ledge and a nice roll onto the ground, she started to run toward the water's edge but stopped and turned around. She wondered if she should take her pet polar bear dog Naga but decided against it even though it would be faster it would also attract more attention.

Korra quickly turned around and dove into the water; korra loved being in the water, she just felt so relaxed and calm.

When she reached the other side of the river, she was so amazed by how big and beautiful the stadium was, it was so bright with all the light on it. It was a beautiful gold colour and had a large green dome on the top. She was overwhelmed with excitement, she had never seen a game before and now she was finally going to.

Korra bent the water from her clothes and her hair. She made her way over to the ticket booth, thankfully she brought some money with her which she hoped Tenzin wouldn't miss. Korra got her ticket and made her way into the arena.

It was amazing, seats expanded the whole way around the arena and the whole place was filled with people. In the middle there was a lake of water with metal poles coming out of it to support the pro-bending ring. The ring was half red and half blue with curved lines that would run from one side of the ring to the other cutting the ring into sixths. There was also some clay discs built in to the ring for the earth benders. Korra looked down at her ticket 'Row 7F Seat 89'.

After what felt like hours trying to find her seat, she found it. It was right in the middle of the arena, she had a perfect view. Korra couldn't help up smiling, her smile was big and wide and her eyes were glued to the ring wait for the game to start.

All of the sudden all the lights were switched off, the only lights that were left on were the ones over hanging the ring. Suddenly a booming voice came through the speakers. "Welcome everyone! I'm Shiro Shinobi, and I will be covering this extraordinary event for this evening." Korra was nearly jumping out of her seat, this was it.

"Alright to all the new comers in the stands here are the rules. Water bending rules, each water blast cannot exceed one second in duration, water must be used in its liquid state and water cannot be filled with anything, such as earth. Earth bending rules, no direct earth strikes can be aimed toward an opponent's head. Though the ring is comprised mostly of canvas-covered metal, no metalbending is permitted. Earthbenders may only bend earth in its raw form, and not as sand or dust. Fire bending rules, each fire blast must not exceed one second in duration, meaning that firebenders may not use constant flamethrower-like streams of fire against their opponents. No direct fire strikes toward an opponent's head are permitted. Unlike water and earthbenders, firebending pro-benders are not restricted with how they produce their own flames, but are prohibited from using lightning generation during game play."

"Alrighty then enough with the rules, let's start the game!" Just as he finished talking a man rose from the middle of the pro-bending ring holding a microphone.

"Introducing the fire ferrets!" the man said as he pointed towards a platform that was moving from one of the dressing rooms. The platform had three people in red outfits on it. Korra still couldn't believe that she was here.

The loud booming voice came over the speakers again "The rooky ferrets can from out of nowhere and have made it further than anyone expected this season, but tonight they face there toughest test yet folks." And just as he finished the bell rang for the match to begin.

OoooooooooooooO

"It's a knockout, what a wing digger of a hat trick folks. Mako pulls off the upset set of the season, winning the match for the fire ferrets!"

Korra was up out of her set clapping as hard and fast as she could. Mako was the only one left standing in the ring, he unclipped is helmet and stared at the crowd around him. He was amazing she thought, it was like he was fighting in a new whole style to she was used to, the way he moved, the way he punch fit fulls of fire. Not to mention he was quite good looking, his clothes fitting perfect to his muscles and his eyes were a whiskey gold colour that made Korra's heart melt but then she remember that he was dating the beautiful and the rich Asami Sato daughter of Mr Sato. Korra sighed but then thought it doesn't hurt to look, right?

Korra wondered what time it was, hoping she could stay for another match. She glanced to the man next to her. "Excuse me sir?" she tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering what time it was?"

"Its 9:50" he replied

Korra's face froze in a state of shock. 10mins then Tenzin would be back! She quickly shook her head and thanked the man for his services and bolted along the row of chairs and down the stairs.

She was making her way out pasted the front entrance when all of the sudden it felt like she had hit a brick wall; she stumbled backward and fell over. Korra blinked a few time to see a man in the same position as she was, slumped over on the ground with his back to her, so she couldn't see his face. Korra felt the angry rising in her, seriously who does this guy thing he is? He should have been watching where he was going! Does he know who I am!

"Hey!" she yelled at him "I don't know who you think you are but you should have been watching where you were going!"

"I could say the same thing to you" He said as he looked up at her with is golden whiskey eyes. Then korra realised who he was. It was the guy from the arena. He was a fire ferret. He was Mako. The guy that she had be drooling over. The guy that had a perfect body. The guy with the gold eyes.

Korra's cheeks started to go red, oh shit. She quickly averted her eyes from his to the ground hoping he didn't see her blush. All of the sudden a hand shot down to her, she looked up to see it was him. She must not have seen him get up, he was fast.

She stared back up at him with her sea blue eyes, she wanted to take his hand so he could help her up but she just couldn't take her eyes off his.

After a while he spoke "Are you going to take my hand or are you just going to leave me here looking like an idiot?"

Korra shook herself from her dais and took his hand. He pulled her up without even breaking sweat. In a matter of seconds she was on her feet again, she standing right in front of him. Korra didn't know how tall he really was until he was standing right in front of her, he was a whole head taller than her. He was even better looking face to face than when he was in the arena; he had jet black hair which he had styled upwards toward the front. His eyes had changed colour a bit from before, they were still gold but they had lost the whiskey look to them. He didn't have is uniform on anymore, he was just wearing normal clothes like anyone else but he also wore a red scarf, it looked a bit ratty on the end. It's probably old she thought.

"Well?" he said.

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to say sorry for running into me?"

Korra eyes widened, what did he just say!?

"Um if I remember correctly you ran into me! So you should be the one saying sorry." She spat.

"I don't think so."

Korra closed the distance between them; she was nearly nose to nose with him. She could fell his hot breath running down her neck and all over her body. It made her shiver a bit but she wasn't about to show him the effect he had on her.

"Do you know who I am?"

He closed the distance a bit more so they were nose to nose. "No, do you know who I am?"

"I'm the Ava-" She stopped herself as everything started flowing back to her; she had to get back to the Air Bender Island! Shit!

"I'm waiting." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Well you will be waiting a while." She spat as she turned away from him and ran as fast as she could down to the water's edge and with one swift movement she bent the water up into a tunnel like shape and dove into the water.

Mako stood there wondering who the hell he had just argued with. Mako felt someone grab his shoulder. It was his brother Bolin.

"Wow dude, you just spoke to the Avatar!"

Mako was really confused now, the only person he had just spoke to was that girl. No way, she couldn't be the Avatar. "No I didn't, the only person I have spoken to was that annoying girl that ran into me."

Bolin stared at his brother. "Bro" he began "that was her."

Mako just stared in the direction which she ran off to. No one was there. Mako sighed and shook his head, "And I'm an idiot."

OooooooooooooooO


End file.
